


Requirements

by aisatsanashiba



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisatsanashiba/pseuds/aisatsanashiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How'd I end up in your "we"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requirements

"Gojyo… What will we do if things just stay like this until we're in our forties?"

"How'd I end up in your 'we'?"

"Oh? You're not?"

"Well, I figured I'd get kicked out the 'we' since I don't meet the requirements for the position I applied for."

"Hmm? I never had any requirements for a best friend, Gojyo. Don't be ridiculous. Besides, it's a little late for that, don't you think?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Gojyo? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry, man… Let's go find Sanzo and Goku. Monkey was saying something about crab tonight."

"Yes. Of course."


End file.
